


Doctor's Visit

by MrNeedlemouse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Scourge is just Sonic who wasn't loved as a child you can't change my mind, bunch of content warnings iunno, this is sad and bad don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrNeedlemouse
Summary: 'You’re making it up. It’s not that bad. Stop being a crybaby'A look at the life of young moebian Ogilvie Hedgehog.I'm not an expert on Doctors and their usual method of handling things so just. Don't... Don't question it.
Kudos: 11





	Doctor's Visit

Sitting in the doctor’s waiting room, Sonic couldn’t help but feel like he’d done something wrong.  
  
The arm he cradled in his lap was in absolute agony, but still – was it really bad enough to warrant a doctor’s appointment? Really? His dad didn’t seem to think so.

_You’re making it up. It’s not that bad. Stop being a crybaby._

Eventually the young hedgehog’s incessant whining (that’s what it was, wasn’t it?) grew too unbearable that Jules, beloved politician and silver-tongued smooth-talking public speaker first and father second, took time out of his busy, packed schedule to take his ungrateful brat of a child to the doctor. To prove him wrong, of course. Why else?  
Sonic’s ears ducked in shame. He could almost feel the disapproval radiating off of his father, like an oppressive smog. He dared not speak, and guilt twisted in his gut.

But his arm _really, really hurt._  
Hurt too much for him to be lying. At least, he hoped.

“Ogilvie Hedgehog?” The doctor called, leaning out of his examination room, and as soon as there was someone else apart from the chronically sleep-deprived receptionist present, Jules’ demeanor changed completely.

“Come on, Buddy.” He said in that too-real-sounding loving dad tone, helping his son to his feet – making an effort to pull him up by his uninjured arm. The complete opposite of how he’d dragged his child to the car on the way here. “Let’s figure out what’s wrong with your arm. Probably just a nasty bruise, huh?”  
  
~~Ogilvie~~ Sonic nodded. It didn’t hurt like a bruise...  
But who was he to say no?  
…He’d keep lying to himself if it meant his dad kept talking to him like that.

He couldn’t even tell if the affection in his tone was genuine, or if it was put on. He hoped it was genuine. Maybe he could pretend his dad was always like this, just for a little while. He kept himself immersed in this saccharine fantasy while his father led him to the exam room.  
_He does care. He does care. He does._

“So. What happened?” The doctor questioned, already quite concerned at the sight of the swollen limb presented to him. _Tut, tut. Didn’t look good at all. Poor kid, a lollipop won’t help this. But… NOT getting a lollipop would certainly make the poor child feel worse._ Ah, the moral crisis’s of being a doctor. … He’d give the hedgehog **two** lollipops. _Genius_.

“He fell out of a tree and landed wrong,” Jules explained, sounding almost sick with worry. The doctor hrm’d, gently stretching out the arm in question for a physical exam – which ended rather abruptly as Sonic let out a howl of agony. If the two hedgehogs were the only ones present, Jules would be rolling his eyes – but for now, he was holding a hand over his own mouth, seemingly distraught at the sound of his son in pain.

“… I’m pretty sure this is some kind of fracture.” The doctor spoke sullenly. “It looks like it’s been this way for a while, though-“ He sent a questioning glance at the father in question, who was quick to, for lack of a better term, try to cover his ass.

“I brought him in as soon as he told me his arm was hurting,” Jules explained, tone soft and sad with worry. “If I had known sooner-“

_“But I told you-!”_ Sonic interjected, tone indignant – before the iron grip on his shoulder made him lose his nerve and hold his tongue.

The doctor raised a brow at Jules, who let out an awkward chuckle. “Hah, kids, right? They say the damndest things-“

“… Right.” Mr Doctor Guy had to admit, he did have a young girl patient who told him her parents made her sleep in the dog kennel when she misbehaves – her family did not have a dog kennel. Or a dog. Or a yard. So he had to drop it. “Mr Hedgehog, we don’t have the resources here to treat something like this – but I can print out a referral for you to the hospital,” As he spoke, he was already typing up the necessary document on a computer, and soon after, it was being printed. “He’ll need X-rays to determine exactly what’s wrong, and in best case scenario he’ll just need a cast. And lots of painkillers.” Standing up from his desk, he pulled the form from his printer and handed it to the boy’s father, and deposited THREE entire lollipops in the youngster’s jacket pocket. “You’re being very brave, Ogilvie.” He smiled, ruffling the blue child’s quills briefly, before turning back to Jules. “You should take him straight to the hospital.”

Jules nodded solemnly. “Thank you, doctor.”

However...

That concerned veneer vanished as soon as the father and son duo were outside and there was no-one in sight. Jules smacked the young boy across the side of his head – (because the back had those fiddly little quills.)

_“What did I say about **making me look bad**?!”_


End file.
